Memory
by blackchaosaria2501
Summary: A little edits to Kagamine Rin's song Kokoro. Rin, a half-demon who lost his memories. Yukio, who vow and sacrifice everything to take care of him every day even the half-demon didn't know anything about their relationship or the fact that they're brothers. Fluff. *Sorry, the summary is suck


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no exorcist and VOCALOID**

**I just do little edits to Kagamine Rin's song, KOKORO so it fits the Okumura twins. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_"__The first miracle was that you were born._

_"__The second miracle was the time spent with you" ._

_A sleeping demon was raised by a young priest._

_The result was said to be a 'miracle' ._

Yukio, since his brother has been asleep for a few decades always tends to all his brother needs even he never wakes up. Bringing him everywhere he goes to in his life. Treat him like he's still a normal living teen. He didn't care if the charming blue eyes that always look at him before now was closed. The beautiful half-demon didn't undergo aging, years past but he still looks the same. What matter for the brunette was that his brother will open his eyes again and continue to live and one day, his wish was granted. The demon awakes.

_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there were just thing he wasn't able to do._

_And that was something known as 'the lost memory'_

He and his brother continue to live for years, with Rin not having the slightest clue about his life before. Yukio still calling him nii-san, but he always looks back at him with a confused look.

_"__I want to able to teach him…the joy and sadness of a person he ever felt before"._

_The young priest wishes._

_With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away._

_The longing heart of desertion and this 'memory'._

He tried to let his older brother felt everything he felt before. He even repeated what they always did when they're just a kid. But it's always useless. Rin never remembered any of it. His time almost come to a limit. If Rin was too long without the memory he maybe wouldn't get it till the end. There's also other things that limiting his own time.

_"__Reflected inside of those eyes, for me._

_what kind of existence is there for you?" ._

_He's not sure if time for him is infinite._

_But the demon doesn't understand that yet._

_"__Why are you crying?_

_Mysterious, memory, memory, mysterious._

_He told me there are things to be happy about._

_Mysterious, memory, memory, mysterious ._

_He told me there are things to grieve about._

_Mysterious, memory, memory, infinite ._

_It exceeds my understanding…_

_"__The first miracle was that you were born._

_The second miracle was the time spends with you._

_The third miracle has not yet…the third miracle still…" ._

_…__I…remember…_

_…__!...The lost memory is…the past live of…_

_…__me…?!_

_Time passed by hundreds and a memory was recalled._

_From the angel of the future's telling the 'memory' _

One day, a miracle happens and the demon was able to remember everything. But was it too late?

Realizing about something he quickly ran outside, looking at the bright blue sky and feeling the gentle breeze.

He's alone. Tears start to fall down from his bright blue eyes. A blue eyes that overflowing with memories, which someone has waited too long to see.

_Thank you…for living with me in this world._

_Thank you…for the days we spent together._

_Thank you…for everything you've given me._

_Thank you…I will continue to live for you forever._

_"__The first miracle was that you were born._

_The second miracle was the time spent with you._

_The third miracle was the memory I've been longing to have._

_The fourth was…_

You heard someone familiar calling your name and open his arm towards you. You ran to him. He gives you a tight hug and both of you cries together in happiness.

_You still beside me_

That moment you're glad that he's also a half demon like you or else you won't be seeing him again. And finally for the first time after a century, you able to give him a look that he missed really much. And you mumble…

"Thank you"

For everything he sacrificed for you.

OWARI~

* * *

**I'm spending my little past time to write this. If I have a chance and I get a good review and respond I might continue this into a story. Maybe a one-shot or multiple chapter.**

**Ah and I hope the angst was good. This is my practice fic to write a longer angst fic later. I got the translation from animelyrics . com**

**I'm sorry if the text jumbled up, I still didn't know how to divide spaces when writing song lyrics.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. See ya on Nekokumura!**


End file.
